The Marauder's Legacy
by Keara Jordan
Summary: *~*CHAPTER THREE IS UP*~* Ok, this is about a group of my friends, the Marauders Legacy. The Harry Potter guys will soon come in, right now Sirius and Remus are in there. Please read and review.
1. Meeting the Legacy

**The Marauder's Legacy**   
By: Keara Jordan   
Authors note-Ok, I own the plot and the boarding school. JK Rowling owns Sirius. My friends made up, The Marauders Legacy. My friends also made up the characters Claire Howler, Becky Screetch, Sarah Skitters, and Carol Luna.

Sirius, in dog form, was wandering around the muggle world in search of any sign of his old friend, Remus Lupin. He had been searching for ages to no avail. Sirius was hot, sleepy, hungry, and his little dog body hurt all over. He stopped to lay down under a tree in front of a big building with the name, Tom's Orphanage for Boys and Girls, on a sign in front. He looked around his suroundings. 

A young girl was aslo under the tree with him. She had glasses, freckles, and red hair. She'd make a good Weasley, Sirius thought. As he thought she opened her eyes to reveal them to be a light aqua blue, quiet an odd color for eyes but oh well. The girl opened a small notebook with a white owl on it. She wrote something down and closed the book. Her eye caught Sirius's. 

She scooted over and rubbed his back, "Hey, waz up? I'm Claire Howler,who are you?" Claire felt around for a colar and found none. "Hmmm, well I'll give you a name. How about.....Jordan? I used to have a friend named Jordan but she was odapted outta this place, you like that name?" Sirius nodded. "Great well listen Jordan, I'm running away from this awful place. Tom is the worst headmaster ever! I have to get away from him, so I'm running away from New Jersey to Britain. Wanna come?" 

Whoa, how the heck had Sirius ended up here in the Americas? Well, this Claire seemed sweet and kind. I'll tag with her for a while. "Wait here," Claire said. She ran inside and came out ten minutes later with a bookbag on her back and something in her hand. She knelt down and put out her hand to Sirius. In it was a big, juicy, red, steak. Sirius looked up at her, Claire nodded towards the steak. Sirius ate it in one bite. 

Claire laughed, a sweet musical laugh. "You must be hungry Jordan. Anyway the shed is this way. We're riding by magic carpet if you don't mind, my two friends are there to see us off, and another one will meet us in Britian. Come on." She walked around back of the building, with Sirius walking at her heals. They walked into a forest out back until they reached a clearing with a small wooden shed in the middle of it, along with two girls. 

"Hey, Howler come on!" One girl said. 

"Coming Luna, that's Carol Luna and that's Becky Screech. They're in my group of The Marauders Legacy. We have one more member, Sarah Skitters she'll be waiting for us in Britian." While Claire said this her friends took out a carpet. A large rectangular carpet, colored purple, with a large ML, writen in fancy gold letters, in the middle. Claire climbed on and patted the seat next to her. Sirius hopped up. "By Luna, by Screetch. I'll tell Skitters you said hi." Claire waved to her friends as the carpet rose into the air. 

Her friends waved back, the carpet rose above the forest. Soon, the carpet was speeding over cities, towns, states, seas, and oceans. "You see Jordan, us, the Marauder Leagacy, made this carpet along with tons of others. We're trouble makers, and all orphans. So we decided that day to get out and go to Britian, so we can go to Hogwarts. Thats a school for magic. Last week Skitters left, now I do, next week Luna, then Screetch. Anyway these are the fastest carpets ever. We'll be there in about half and hour." 

Wow, she sounds just like me, James, and Remus! Well I hope they get farther than we did, I'll have to warn her one day to stay in touch with her mates. If I had done that James might still be here. Oh well that's past this is present. Sirius put his head in the girl's lap. She rubbed his back and he fell asleep.   


Author's Note:Hope you lot in the Marauders Legacy like this. Please read and review, if I get two nice reviews I'll continue. Thanks for reading. 


	2. THE FAMOUS HOWLER, Daniel, a Daddy, and ...

**CHAPTER TWO!! ^-^**

Author's note: Ok here is my newest entry for The Marauder's Legacy. Thanks to my four reviewers, Mademoiselle Gabrielle, l.w, Jay Potter, and Howler Wolf Maraud. Thanks to you three. Ok, here's the next chapter. I know it's short but what the heck. I'm calling all of MY character's by their last names for this chapter, fyi. THE MARAUDERS LEGACY IS NOT YOURS YOU CAN'T TAKE IT! It belongs to my friends, you can't use it! The names Howler, Skitters, Luna, and Screech are also in property of my friends. 

Sirius awoke to Howler shaking his shoulder. "Jordan, we're there. Look at that place," Howler said. She was pointing to a HUGE mansion in front of them. "I just sent Skitters a message telling her to meet us here." 

At that moment a girl with shoulder length dirty blond hair ran up to them. "Howler hey, sorry I'm late." the girl said. 

"No prob. This is Jordan," Howler said motioning towards Sirius. "Love the new British accent. I guess we'll have to talk like that now. Wicked." She said wicked just like a Brit. Sirius barked showing his approval. 

"Well, listen up Howler. I gotta get back to my own place, I suggest you go find a place to stay until we can get to Hogwarts," Skitters said. "Oh and Jordan, not the dog but Keara lives somewhere around here just so you know. She said she has connections that will get us accepted." 

This is great, Sirius thought. At least I'll get to Hogwarts from there I know I can finally get to Remus, and I'll see Harry. Skitters waved and took off running. 

"Can you believe it? She left us! Now what? Well I guess we can go see who lives up there. Come on Jord," Howler said in her new accent. She, took a wand out of her bag and waved it at the carpet. Which immediately disappeared. She waved her wand again and she was now in pale blue robes. She grabbed her bag, and started off towards the mansion motioning for Sirius to follow. 

He did so. They got to the door and Howler knocked. A boy opened the door, he had many freckles, glasses, and brown hair. He was dressed in leather black pants, and a black leather jacket. He didn't have a shirt on, which showed of his muscles. "Yeah, who r you?" He said in a British/Irish accent. Man, he sounds so hot, Howler thought. 

"My dog, Jordan, and I need a place to stay until I can make contacts with my friends, the names Howler. Just Howler," Howler said very clearly to the boy. 

"You merican, right? I guess you can stay. I know a ton of people in high places, so I might be of some help. Also my parents are out for the week so you can probably stay. The names, Daniel, just Daniel to you. Come inside, I have a cat though so...." Daniel said. 

"Jordan is very well behaved." Howler said defensively, patting Sirius's head. Sirius barked. Daniel shrugged. 

"Come on." He showed them inside. The place was HUGE! Huge was veryyyyyyyyy briefly describing it. The front hall was bigger than the Quidditch Field at Hogwarts. Sirius was amazed by it. Then a small black cat came up to Daniel. The cat was pure black, except for it's face which had little red specks on it. It looked like the cat had freckles. 

"MEOWWWWWWW!" The cat purred, as she curled up in Daniel's arms. 

"This is Freckles," Daniel added, gesturing towards the cat. 

"She's cute," Howler replied. Her light aqua blue eyes met his dark wolf grey ones. They held eye contact for a couple of seconds and then a door slamming broke it. 

"Oh, no." Daniel whispered. "I think my Dad's home early. Come on!" He grabbed her arm and dragged her into a room. Daniel ran in, pulling her along and then closed the door. Leaving it open a small crack so they could see the outside. 

"BRAT! WHERE ARE YOU!" A man yelled. A man with billowing black robes came into focus. He hood was up so Howler couldn't see his face. "BOY GET OUT HERE NOW!" The man tapped his foot impatiently. "That boy had better get out here soon or he will be in trouble......or rather his new little friend will be in trouble." 

Howler didn't know what he was talking about. The man, turned Howler saw he was holding on to a struggling girl. He had a hand over the girls mouth and his other hand was holding her wrist behind her back. The girl had dark brown hair that cascaded down her back, many freckles, grey blue eyes, and was dressed in dark blue robes with little white stars on it. 

Howler placed a hand over her mouth, that was Keara Jordan! One of the newest members in the Marauders Legacy! When Skitters quit, just awhile ago, the group had voted in Jordan. Jordan used to be at the orphanage, she had been adopted though. She was lucky, she had spent her whole life at the orphanage. Her father was murdered, and her mother died giving birth to her. Howler had no clue how Keara had gotten captured, but she did know something big was about to happen. 

Howler glanced at Daniel, he looked nervous. "Oh Dad," he whispered. "Please don't hurt her." 

The man, now dubbed Dan's Dad, pulled out his wand and tied Keara to a chair. He finally let go of her mouth. Howler could see a red mark where he had held it. "LET ME GO!" Keara shouted. 

"CRUCIO!" Dan's Dad yelled pointing his wand at Keara. Keara screamed, and started to struggle even more. He took off the curse and she relaxed. Keara looked up and glared at him. A fire sprung up out of no where, it caught on his hair. "YOU LITTLE *********!" 

Keara giggled. Howler smirked, when ever someone got Keara mad they would get burned. She was an elemental, a fire elemental. And a wicked good one too! Dan's Dad finally got the fire out of his hair, he was no almost bald. 

He glared at her, "If I didn't need you alive I'd kill you right now. Though, unfortunately, I won't have that pleasure at the moment. I'll be back, later with permission to kill you painfully slow." He spun around and dissaperated. Keara immediately started struggling with her bindings. Daniel ran out of the room to her side. 

"DANIEL! Thank god your here! Help me will you!" Keara said. 

Daniel nodded, "How the bloody heck did my Dad get a hold on you? I thought you said you'd be safe!" 

"I would have been but I was all alone. It's the full moon so he was out, you know the whole Werewolf thing. I was in the kitchen, making dinner. My wand was upstairs, and your Dad just came up behind me and grabbed me. Next thing I know I'm in your house!" Keara yelled. "No offence to you but I REALLY HATE that man!" 

"So do I." Daniel agreed. He finished untying her and she stood up rubbing her arms. "You ok now?" 

"Yeah," she replied. Howler slowly walked out of the room totally confused. "HOWLER!" Keara ran forward and hugged Howler. "I haven't seen you in five months!" 

"Er...Jordan," Howler said. 

"YEAH!" Keara, now known as Jordan, replied excitedly. 

"I can't...breathe." Howler gasped. 

"Oops sorry." Keara let her go. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be arriving in another five days." 

"Change of plans," was the reply. "How do you know Daniel?" 

"We're friends," Daniel said, obviously wanting to be part of the conversation. "I meet her just after she moved her and we've been friends ever since." 

"How do you two know each other?" Keara asked. 

"We just met, I had no where to go and ended up here." Howler replied. 

Keara nodded. "When are Screech and Luna arriving?" 

"Next week or something." Howler said. 

"OH TIME OUT!" Daniel yelled. "YOU ARETHE FAMOUS HOWLER! !" 

"Famous Howler?" Howler asked. 

"Oh Jordan told me soooooooooooo much about you! Pleasure finally meeting you," Daniel reached out and shook her hand vigorously. 

"JORDAN!" Howler yelled. "You talk to boys about me!" 

"Yeah, so." Keara replied smiling. 

Howler rolled her eyes at Keara. She could be so....so....Sirius-like sometimes. 

Author's note-OK! HI PEOPLE OF THE NORMAL WORLD! I am soooooooo tired my mum says I gotta go to bed but I'll post this first. This chapter is detected to Howler Wolf Maraud, who told me a gazillion times to update. Hope you like this chapter. I was out of ideas. Daniel is fun to put in the story! ^-^ What's his last name, mum's name, Dad's name? I need to know. Did you like him in ALL leather and shirtless? That's what the picture you showed me before 8th period looks like to me. See you tomorrow!   
~KEARA JORDAN~   



	3. Meeting A Hero And Finding A Stranger

**Chapter Three**   
Author's note - Ok, here's the next chapter. Becky Screech has been changed to Christine. I've been busy so I couldn't write but here it is. Please ignore all errors. Thanks to   
Jay Potter - Thanks for reviewing and reading, thanks always for everything. I'll find a day for the four of us (Z, you, me, and Triple A) to do the box. C ya in school. 

Howler Wolf Maraud - OH! Sounds like Howler's getting jealous! Don't worry you have Daniel and I have Lance. I'm happy with Lance as you are with Daniel. Thanks again for being the WICKEDEST big sis in the world. 

Screech - Don't worry I'll switch it. Thanks for reviewing, and being....Screech--like 

Any who here's the next chapter : 

"So...." Keara started. "What now? I don't think we could stay here, your Dad'll be back soon. Howler you don't have a place, and last night was the full moon so Moony won't be up for company." 

Sirius' ears perked up, did she just say Moony? Obviously Howler was thinking the same thing for she said, "Moony? Keara I know Hogwarts is real, but Moony? I think you've lost it sis." 

Keara pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, "I am not! When I got here I had no where to go, which was the stupid part of Ripper's plan not giving us anywhere to go. Any who I met up with Moony, we become friends, and he offers to adopt me. He wrote back to Tom and Tom agreed. We're al still signed up there so we can still be adopted by people. Another brilliantly stupid part of Ripper's _Master Escape Plan."_

Daniel looked confused, "Ripper? Who's she?" 

Keara and Howler looked at each other and burst into laughter. Howler laughed out. "Wait...till Ripper finds out he's a girl!" 

Keara nodded, "Ripper, Dan, well...she's a boy. Though we'll be sure to inform him of his...er...change of species. OH! What a wicked dog!" Keara knelt down by Sirius, scratching him behind the ears. Freckles hissed at Sirius. 

Daniel groaned, "Don't start on that again." 

Keara gave him an 'angel of innocence' smile, "Why what would I start on Danny?" 

"Don't Keara," Daniel warned her. 

Keara looked thoughtful, "Well it's really wicked that you seem to know something I don't. Cause I'm wicked smarter than you, and me, being the wicked girl I am, usually know the wicked thing you're going on about. It's wicked that for once you seem to know something wickeder than I do. Howler don't you think that's wicked? I think it's really wick-" 

Keara was cut off as Daniel placed a hand over her mouth, "Don't you say wicked one more time." 

Howler laughed, "Wicked has always been Keara's favorite word." 

"I know," Daniel replied, he looked up at Howler, blushed, and looked away. "So...what now?" 

Keara detached herself from Daniel, "We can go to my place. Moony knows you, Daniel, and he's heard all about you Howler. Plus he said he's been looking for a big black dog, I think this might be the one he's talking about." 

Everyone nodded and Keara lead them outside. The lot of them started walking towards the forest on the outside of Daniel's mansion. "So," Daniel started breaking the silence. "Who is Ripper? One of your boyfriends." 

Howler and Keara laughed in perfect unison, "No," Keara said. "He's a guy at the orphanage, well...not any more. He came when I was five, and we became friends, then Howler came around age seven, Skitters around eight, and Luna and Screech together at nine. So together we formed a group called the Marauders' Legacy." 

"Yeah pretty much, neither Keara, I, or any other girl in the Legacy has a boyfriend." Howler said. 

Keara began to blush, "Actually Howler...I just met this guy here....his name is Lance Malfoy..and..well he seems to like me alot and I..." 

"Am crazy about him too," Daniel finished, Keara gave him a playful push. "You are! I introduced them, and they totally hit it off. It was, if I may use your word Keara, WICKED!" 

"No and go ahead you can use MY word," Keara said, blushing like mad. 

Howler smirked, "Keara and Lance sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes-" 

"MOONY'S HOUSE!" Keara exclaimed, cutting Howler off. 

The trio had emerged from the forest into a clearing. There sitting right in the middle was a cozy looking cottage. It was medium sized and looked like a cottage right out of a fairy tale. There seemed to be two floors, each of a decent size. The second floor had stained glass windows, which in the light made rainbows. The house seemed just like a place Keara would live in, so Howler could see why she looked so happy about getting there. 

"Come on," Keara said, motioning them to follow her inside. 

Daniel and Howler nodded following Keara, who walked forward and opened the door to the house. They walked into the front hall and Keara lead them towards another room. There was no door, only a large arch, which lead into the living room. There was a fireplace in one corner, a muggle TV, a large black stereo system, many photos of the Marauders or Moony and Keara. There was a large blue couch and five blue chairs scattered around the room. 

A man sat in one of the chairs, rubbing his temples, and mumbling to himself. He was a little thin, and pale, he had milky chocolate brown hair, with flecks of gray in it. He was mumbling, "Please...please let her be ok. Somehow make her be ok." 

Keara blushed and smiled fondly at Remus Lupin. _This was probably the first time ever someone had really loved and cared about her, aside from her friends_, Howler thought. Howler knew that Keara's parents never had loved her at all. They said she was just a mistake, a bad thing that had happened to them. They abandoned her at the orphanage when she was a baby and never looked back. 

Keara walked forward, "Moony I'm home." 

Remus looked up and stared at Keara, tears forming in his eyes. In an instant he had leapt up and threw himself at Keara. He hugged her for a moment before lifting her up in the air and spinning her around, while Keara laughed like mad. 

"OH!" Remus exclaimed, setting Keara down and hugging her again. "I was so afraid I would never see you again! There was all this blood on the floor, no note, you seemed to have just disappeared! I'm so glad to see you've all right. You are all right aren't you?" Remus pulled back and began to examine Keara. 

"I'm fine Moony. I'm fine. It was Daniel's Dad. He came and took me, then he left me at Daniel's house. Dan found me and we came back here. Oh, and Howler arrived, too! Would you mind them staying? Howler has no where to go and Daniel can't go home cause his Dad's gonna be really mad at him." 

Remus just smiled wider. "Of coarse! It would be great to have a bunch of kids around for a while. Oh, and before I forget that boy...Ripper you called him, owled you back. Also Dumbledore said he'd be glad to have you and you're friends join Hogwarts." 

"WICKED!" Keara yelled. "Hey Howler, Daniel come on over!" 

Daniel slowly walked out and stood by Keara, with Howler following, and Sirius trotting behind. "Hello Remus," Daniel said cheerfully. 

"Hey Dan. How are you?" Remus replied, speaking as if they were old friends. 

"Oh, I'm fine. A bit tired but all right. How about you? I know there was a full moon last night." Daniel said back to Remus. 

Remus' smile barely faded. "The full moon was all right, and more or less the same. So, you must be Howler." Remus added his gaze turning to Howler. 

Howler nodded. _Woah, _she thought. _So, this is Remus Lupin. Moony. The werewolf of the Marauders, the one who's careful and gets them out of trouble. The one who made it all possible. The one who....well she could probably go on forever about Moony. _"Yeah," she answered him. "I'm Howler, and you're Remus Lupin right." 

"Yes but you can call me Moony, everyone else here does, at least Dan and Kea do," Remus said. 

(Author's note- Kea is pronounced Key-A just so you know and people have asked how to say Keara. It's Key-Are-A. Hope that clears things up.) 

Howler smiled thinking, _I can call him MOONY! He used to only let the Marauders call him that! _Howler smiled, "Ok." She noticed how Moony had an arm protectively around Keara's shoulder, while she smiled and blushed. 

Remus looked down at Sirius and smirked, "Well, Padfoot. I must say this is a surprise. I'm at least glad you remembered where your best friend's house was." Sirius' ears went back, and he put his shaggy head down. He looked a little ashamed, that is if a dog could look ashamed. 

"So it _is _Padfoot?" Keara questioned looking hopefully up at Remus. Remus nodded still smiling and Keara giggled. "This _will _be a fun year. I'm gonna take these two up to my room and get them settled in. Bye Moony, see ya Padfoot." 

"Ok, I'll get dinner started," Remus replied, giving Keara a kiss on her forehead, before heading in the kitchen with Padfoot following. 

"Come on you two," Keara said, she walked into the hall, her friends following. She started walking up the spiral stairs, Howler was looking at the pictures that lined the walls. Some were of the Marauders and other of Keara and Moony. Finally they reached the top where two large tapestries stood. One was of a large black dog, a gray wolf, and a snow white stag standing in a forest. The other had the same wolf, though this time on a cliff. There was a full moon above his head, he was in a position that suggested he was howling at the moon. Next to the wolf was a girl, who looked a bit like Keara. The girl was sitting next to the wolf and softly stroking his head. 

Keara cleared her throat and the girl in the tapestry turned around. She smiled stood up and waved at the trio. Keara turned to Howler, "This is Kitty and Loner. They guard the entrance to my bedroom. You tell Kitty the password and then Loner will give you a sniff to see if you're trustworthy. Then you can enter. The password is _Strider."_

Howler laughed at the password. Keara blushed, "Hey I can't help it if I like him." Meanwhile Kitty went over and whispered something in Loner's ear. Loner turned and started towards them. He nodded at Keara and Daniel. Howler looked confused so Keara put in, "He knows us already and you're new to him." 

Howler nodded as Loner tilted his head up and sniffed her, how he did that from inside a tapestry (which is made of silk) is anybody's guess. Nevertheless Loner raised his head let out a soft howl and Keara swept the portrait aside. She stepped inside followed by Daniel and Howler. 

Howler quickly glanced around the room. The walls dark blue and had tiny little white stars that shimmered at the trio. The walls though were almost covered in posters of *Nsync, Dream Street, Backstreet Boys, Aaron Carter, the real Marauders, the Marauders' Legacy, and some of Keara and Dan. There was a blue iMac sitting on a aqua blue desk. A dark blue bookshelf full of muggle books, magical books, and some of Keara's writings, there was a (you guessed it) blue CD-player with an *Nsync CD in it on the bedside table, also blue. Her glasses case lay next to it. The bed was blue with a blue canopy, blue curtains, and the sheets had a wolf howling at the full moon. 

It was very obvious that Keara liked blue. Even though Howler knew purple was her favorite color. The only thing sitting out was a boy sitting on the bed. He had his greasy raven black hair slicked back, a pale face, and menacing pitch black eyes. Keara gasped when she saw him and he looked up. A smirk came to his face and he chuckled. Howler knew in an instant that she didn't like this boy. The boy smirked even more when he noticed Howler and Daniel. He said in a dangerous whisper, "Why Keara I thought you'd never get back. And look you've brought a mud-blood and a muggle-lover."   


Author's note - Anyone know who it is? Well of coarse you don't! I made him up, but Howler (yes everyone she IS real) you know who I'm talking about. Or at least you should. He's the older brother of my boyfriend, Lance. The guy who I made up and he doesn't like me much. Oh well, you'll all just have to find out next chapter. ^-^ Please review.   
  


*~*And They All Lived Happily Ever After*~*   
*~*Keara Jordan*~*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
